


Home Sweet Home

by moonworld82



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Idols, Japanese Bands, Music, Party, Romance, Sexy Times, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonworld82/pseuds/moonworld82
Summary: June 2018.She's back in Japan and has nowhere to go.Fortunately, her ex-dance partner has never forgotten her.Will these two finally be able to reunite?





	1. Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to all Archive readers! To thank you all for your support, here is a new fanfic about our favorite pairing!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedbacks, reviews and kudos are, as always, welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> I remind you that english is not my native language, so, I count on your patience and understanding again concerning spelling errors and grammatical mistakes ;)

It was a hot afternoon of June. A long dark-haired girl was wandering in the streets of Tokyo with a huge travel bag on her shoulder. The chunky silhouette didn’t seem to know where to go and was nervously checking at her cellphone. It had been four days since she came back in Japan and she was out on the streets, again.  
  
She had spent four days at Suzuki Kanon’s apartment, her best friend, before being booted out. The ex-Morning Musume member complained about her laziness, her difficulty at waking up and, above all, her messy way of living.  
  
The poor girl needed to find a place to sleep quickly since the sun was already setting. She sure thought about giving a call to Masaki, Haruka or Sakura but the three still lived with their parents and she didn’t want to crash into families.  
  
It was the same for Mizuki and she regretted it badly. She would have loved to live with the so sexy Fuku-chan! She could have been able to touch her skin all day long! And maybe even at night!  
  
A sly grin broke on the girl’s face but she was soon taken out of her reverie by the vibration of her phone. She was running out of battery.  
  
Damn! She needed to act and quickly.  
  
She suddenly remembered that Haruna, from the 10th generation, was living alone in Tokyo. She decided to give it a try but she landed on her answering machine:  
  


_Hello you. I don’t know who you are but you are, for sure, a good person since you call me! Unfortunately, I can’t answer right know, I spend the day with Aya-chan. Wish me good luck, I think I’ll need it! Thank you! Fu fu fu_  
  


The girl lifted an eyebrow as she was listening to the strange message. The woman nicknamed “Honey” didn’t change although she was nearly 24 years old, still so bizarre! No wondered she was close friend with Wada Ayaka, the leader of Angerme...  
  
Then she thought about calling her kouhai but it would be too shameful for her to ask for their help.  
  
And she thought about her senpai.  


Takahashi Ai was married, so, it was out of the question for her to disturb her peaceful life. Likewise, Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri were on cloud 9, living their romance to the fullest since Sayumi’s graduation. Niigaki Risa was on tour with her theater company. And there was Mitsui Aika but she had never been close to her, so, she would find it odd to ask for her help.

And there was Tanaka Reina.  
  
But the girl was scared of her well-known parties with the Lovendor crew where a lot of drinking was involved. Totally desperate, she still decided to give it a try.  
  
_“Moshi-moshi?”_ A familiar yankee voice answered.  
  
“Tanaka-san? It’s me...” The girl announced shyly.  
  
_“Oh my gosh! Does it mean...you’re finally back? I mean, in Japan?”_ Reina exclaimed loudly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
_“Since when?!”_ The yankee couldn’t hide her excitation any longer.  
  
“Last saturday.”  
  
_“And ya didn’t tell me?! Ya little...I’m gonna kick your butt when I see ya!”_ The Rokky growled. She was now talking in her famous Fukuoka dialect.  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to bother you...” The girl cried out in panic.  
  
_“Still the same...certain things don’t change, huh!”_ Reina retorted on an indignant tone, feigning to pout.  
  
“Sorry.” The kouhai answered with a faint voice again.  
  
_“So! We must definitely party! And Sayu and Eri must definitely come! They’ll be so happy to see ya! Ai-chan and Gaki-san too! But ya already saw them, nah?”_ The senpai suggested, totally pumped up.  
  
“No. In fact, I have a more urgent problem to settle. Right now I...I don’t have any place to be...” The girl confessed quietly. She was ashamed to be in such a situation and very pale now.  
  
_“What?! But what happened?! Ya know ya can tell me and ask me anythin’!”_ Reina said with concern.  
  
“Well...my parents don’t want me to go back home since I haven’t find a job yet and, in any case, I need to live in Tokyo in order to find one. I had stayed at Kanon-chan’s apartment for four days but I got kicked out. I suppose my character is unbearable for her...” The girl explained with guilt and sadness in her voice.  
  
_“Fuck! That sucks! Suzuki’s always been a pain in the ass! I’m really sorry for ya but don’t worry, ya can stay at my apartment! It won’t be too fun since I often hit the road with Lovendor but if you’re willin’ to be alone, I thin’ it’ll be fine!”_  
  
“Thank you Tanaka-san! You’re saving my life!” The girl exclaimed happily. She then breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
_“The only problem is that I’m in Fukuoka right now and I couldn’t make it before tomorrow mornin’ but, and I said BUT,  ya can call Sayu! I’m sure she can help out for tonight and you’ll be safe if it’s just one night!”_ The Rokky suggested with confidence and on a friendly tone to reassure her kouhai. She nevertheless seemed highly amused by her last sentence and was giggling happily.  
  
“Ok.” The girl answered on a deaf tone, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
_“If Sayu doesn’t answer, try Eri! Call one or the other, it’s quite the same ya know...”_  
  
“Sure.”  
  
_“My lil’ bro says hi to ya!”_  
  
“Hi.”  
  
_“Promise me ya’ll call Sayu, ok? I can’t imagine ya sleepin’ in the street tonight!”_  
  
“I promise, don’t worry Tanaka-san and thanks for your help.” The younger girl answered politely.  
  
_“You’re welcome! I’ll mail ya tomorrow to let ya know when I’m in Tokyo!”_  
  
“Ok. I’ll wait for your mail then.”  
  
_“See ya!”_  
  
“Bye bye.”  
  
And with that, the girl hung up and...frowned. Her problem was far from settled as she didn’t intend to call her senpai, Michishige Sayumi, but there was one person she hadn’t call yet. In fact, she really was not in a hurry to give it a try but her situation so required, so, she dialed her number.  
  
_“Moshi moshi?”_ A sharp voice answered.  
  
“Eri? it’s me!” The girl managed to sound enthusiastic.  
  
_“Oh crap, Bocchi! Did you come back?! It’s been a while!”_ The older girl exclaimed loudly.  
  
“Don’t call me that way!” The younger retorted angrily.  
  
_“But you like it and I’m sure you missed it in America!”_ The sharp voice teased happily.  
  
“No!”  
  
_“Liar!”_  
  
“Listen, I don’t have much battery left, so, I’ll make it quick. I’m in deep shit tonight. Would you...would you let me sleep at your home? I’ve got nowhere to go and...”  
  
A repeating bip suddenly rang.  
  
“Eri? Eri?!”  
  
There was no voice anymore on the other end of the line. Her generation mate just hung up.  
  
“That damn Eripon!” The girl growled with frustration.  
  
She was now definitely sure she had nowhere to go tonight. She wondered if she could find a manga kissa* where she could take a shower and rest a few hours.  
  
Unless…  
  
Unless she called that person. That very person…  
  
The girl looked at her phone again. The screen was dark. She pressed a button to light it up but nothing happened. Her battery just died.  
  
“This is one of the worst day in my life, for sure!” She thought. She was more frustrated than ever.  
  
She had to go to her apartment directly if she ever wanted to have a chance to sleep in a bed or on a sofa tonight. She was still not too sure about the idea since their relation had always been ambiguous and complicated. Moreover, they left each other on bad terms two years ago. They hardly talked since that fateful Valentine day.  
  
Without realizing it, her feet were already going in the direction of the older girl’s apartment which was, strangely and thankfully, not far from here.  
  
The homeless girl took some comfort in the fact that she could finally get rid of her travel bag which was really too heavy.  


  
***

  
There she was, in front of the apartment’s door.  
  
Thanks to a kind neighbor, the girl managed to sneak easily inside the building. She quickly found the right door since she came here a few times and her comrade never moved out of here since she moved in Tokyo in 2011.  
  
The homeless girl gulped.  
  
She needed to be brave. She couldn’t run away her whole life after all. She lifted a shaking finger toward the doorbell and rang. A familiar voice shouted.  
  
“Yes, I’m coming!”  
  
The girl gulped again and readjusted the bag on her shoulder. She quickly reordered her hairs too to look better.  
  
The door opened slowly, revealing a beautiful young lady with a pale face framed by long ginger straight hairs and adorned by oak tree colored eyes.  
As soon as she saw who was in the doorway, she let the ladle she held in her right hand fall on the floor, her eyes widening in shock and her lips parting in an utterly surprised expression.  
  
“Sa...Sayashi-san?!” was all the shocked girl could articulate.  
  
“I...I’m home Ayumi-chan!” was the only answer, formulated awkwardly, she got.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Reunion

“Sa...Sayashi...san...when...what...I mean...” Still shocked by seeing her ex-dance partner on the doorstep, Ayumi babbled and blushed furiously.   
  
“Ayumi-chan, I’m sorry to intrude but can I just...put my bag on the floor? It’s quite heavy and...” Riho chuckled, amused by her friend’s strong reaction.   
  
“Ah sure! Of course!” The Juuky answered slightly panicked while picking Riho’s bag. The tiny girl nearly fell with it as she put it on the floor.   
  
“Gosh, it’s heavy as lead!” She exclaimed frankly.   
  
“Ah yeah. I’ve got all my things packed in it...” The ex-ace of Morning Musume answered with an embarrassed smile.   
  
“Does it mean...?” Ayumi stuttered, refusing to believe that the day she had so dreamed of finally happened.   
  
“Yes, I’m back! After two long years...” Riho confessed with a sweet smile.  
  
“You...you’ve got nowhere to go...right?” The older girl asked quietly, knowing all too well that it already happened in the past and how much it hurt her ex-dance partner.   
  
“Yes. My parents refuse to let me come back to Hiroshima as long as I don’t have a job. I’ve lived at Kanon-chan’s home until this morning. She booted me out. Well, you know how I am!” The Kyuuky confessed, embarrassed. She was now looking at her feet to hide her confusion.   
  
“And it’s not a problem for me! It never was...You can stay here as long as you want!” The Juuky stated with conviction while looking at her friend in the eyes.   
  
The younger girl blushed and muttered a simple “thank you” while bowing humbly.   
  
“I was cooking. I suppose you might be hungry and you have a lot to tell me about America!” Ayumi exclaimed enthusiastically with a bright smile while going back to the kitchen.  
  
Riho picked up the ladle fallen on the floor and put it on the kitchen sink.  
  
“Ayumi-chan...I’ll stay at Tanaka-san’s home starting tomorrow. I’ll just sleep here tonight. I know how you are busy with Morning Musume and I don’t want to disturb you...” The homeless girl stated on a soft tone.   
  
“Ok.” Was all Ayumi could articulate. The older girl struggled to hide her disappointment. Focused on her cooking, she kept her eyes on the food to hide the bitter tears that were rolling along her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, before turning to her ex-dance partner, and managed to smile.   
  
“You do as you please Sayashi-san but I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want!” Ayumi confessed honestly, her eyes still moist, her smile bright and yet sad at the same time.   
  
 “Thank you Ayumi-chan, I really appreciate.” Riho nodded with a sweet smile.  
  
Ayumi then quickly resumed her cooking while Riho sat on one of the bar stools. She put her elbows on the table, her chin resting on the palms of her hands, and stared at her ephemeral flatmate.   
  
The 21 years old girl has grown a beautiful woman during these two years. Her silhouette was more perfect than ever, thin and muscular at the same time, and her long flowing straight hair paired with her soft face and her beautiful eyes gave her a very feminine appearance.   
The ace found her ex-dance partner totally to her taste although she lacked curves. She still didn’t grow breasts nor hips but her plumped lips and her round ass were more attractive than ever. And her smile was still so charming and heartwarming.  
  
Ayumi felt Riho practically undressing her with her eyes and it made her feel very unease. She finally decided to turn around.  
  
“Is something the matter Sayashi-san?” The older girl asked softly but unconsciously glared at her friend.   
  
“No, I just find you beautiful Ayumi-chan.” The Kyuuky confessed with insurance while smiling brightly, her eyes taking their characteristic crescent moon shape.   
  
Ayumi turned back hastily to her cutting board, her face blushing quickly and furiously to become as red as the tomatoes she was slicing. She managed to babble a faint “thank you” before resuming her cooking and trying her best to stay focus on her recipe.   
Her heart was pounding madly in her chest and it was painful. As she was puffing silently to try to calm down, she felt the ace’s burning gaze on her again and suddenly visions of the girl she had loved for so long filled her head.   
  
She remembered the teenage girl who had so much confidence in her dancing but was, at the same time, so shy and clumsy with people. She remembered how she grew up and became more charismatic and more beautiful. She remembered how she was so cool in Triangle and how she couldn’t possibly resist her. She remembered how she was so sad in that fateful year of 2015 and how she was unable to help her. And she remembered how her departure broke her heart and made her realize how much she was in love with her.   
  
And now she was finally back and stayed here for the night, at her home.   
  
Riho was back with a tan, a whole new self confidence and a face sharper and more charismatic than ever. Her eyes were still soft but her gaze was more intense than before. She seemed to have gotten rid of the shyness that incapacitated her in her relation with others.   
  
Ayumi had this crazy thought that if Riho decided to make a move toward her tonight, she would be unable to resist. She even wondered how she was supposed to have rest near a so dangerously sexy being...but she was soon taken out of her reverie by an innocent “Ayumi-chan, do you need some help?” of her temptress.   
  
“Thank you Sayashi-san but I’m almost done. Unfortunately, since I’m not too fond of them, I didn’t buy any desserts for tonight. If I’ve known you came, I would have thought of...”  
  
“Oh, you’re not the dessert Ayumi-chan~?~” The ace cut off on a bold tone with a sly grin on the face.   
  
The older girl instantly froze as the words reached her ears, her eyes widening in shock and her cheeks reddening again. She slowly opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out of her throat. Her shaking right hand rested firmly on the knife she was using a few seconds earlier.   
  
“Just joking! If you may excuse me, I go to the toilet...”   
  
And Riho left the kitchen like nothing ever happened but with a big grin on the face. Ayumi was still unable to move.   
  
“It’ll be a long night!” She thought while sighing.  
  


  
***  
  


When Riho came back, she found the table already set for two persons. Ayumi was finishing the cooking of the dishes. She was still wearing her cute blue apron and the ace couldn’t help but find her sexy.   
  
“You’re sure you don’t need some help Ayumi-chan?” Riho suggested while popping behind her ex-dance partner and putting her head above her shoulder.   
  
“Gaaahhh! Sa-Sayashi-san, you surprised me! No-no, it’s ok, I’m almost done, thanks!” The older girl stuttered after having jumped to the side, shocked.   
  
“I’m sure it’ll be delicious! Your cooking is the best Ayumi-chan!”  The ace exclaimed and beamed innocently at her friend.   
  
Ayumi instantly blushed and struggled to slow down her heart rate. The girl known as Sayashi Riho, ex-ace of Morning Musume and most awkward member ever, was indeed too bold tonight…  
  
The Juuky then served quickly the food and the two girls sat down to dinner.  
  
Riho talked about America on her own initiative during dinner, especially California, and L.A in particular, where she had studied dancing and English for two years. Ayumi nodded and smiled politely the whole time but wasn’t really listening. She was far more concerned by Riho’s departure the next morning. As thoughts of loss, loneliness and sadness were spinning in her head, the older girl couldn’t help but feel frustrated, almost angry by the time.  
  
The one she loved was finally back at her side after two years and yet she had to leave, again.  Sure, Riho had decided to stay in Tokyo this time and Ayumi got the chance to live with her but was unable to take it. The time when she was unable to ask for a date was back and she was really not pleased about it. She loved the ace so much and found her so attractive that it was literally paralyzing her.   
  
And it had always been like that.  
  
Ayumi was cursing herself for being so shy, such a coward.   
  
Riho continued to talk happily but felt something was off. Her ex-dance partner seemed totally lost in her thoughts and quite upset. The ace strove to find a way to ask what was in her heart but never found the right words. She finally gave up, disappointed.   
  
And the two friends finished their meal like that, in this awkward atmosphere. Tired, they decided to take their bath and go to bed.   
  
Ayumi never noticed how Riho often peeked at her while texting her senpai, Tanaka Reina. She was too occupied drowning in her dark thoughts.   
  
After arguing over who would sleep in the bed and who would sleep on the sofa, it was finally decided that Ayumi would stay in her bed with all her plushies while Riho would sleep on the couch.   
  
The ace quickly fell asleep. The day had been quite a challenge for the girl and she was exhausted.   
  
Ayumi was tired too but never got the chance to retire into the arms of Morpheus. Her dark thoughts were still there and she was unable to get rid of her frustration and her sadness.   
  
These feelings were suffocating her.   
  
She pondered on how to calm down. The best way seemed to have a cold glass of water. Unfortunately, she had to go down the ladder of her bunk bed to go to the living-room and then, the kitchen. It was impossible without turning on the lights and potentially waking Riho up.   
  
“Fuck!” Ayumi hissed between her teeth.   
  
She still decided to give it a try, counting on the famous deep sleep of her friend.   
  
And so she turned on the light of her small bedside lamp and began to go down the ladder. Riho growled faintly and turned in the opposite direction of the light, putting the blanket above her head. Ayumi quickly went into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief as the ace seemed to have fallen asleep again.   
  
As she was sipping her glass of water, she heard a faint “Ayumi-chan, are you ok?”  
  
The older girl quickly turned around to see Riho awake and beside her.   
  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Midnight confession

Riho was there, standing in the kitchen with sleepy eyes and messy hairs.

“Sa-Sayashi-san! You...You’re awake?! So-sorry to have woken you up!” Ayumi babbled, red and totally panicked.

“Don’t worry Ayumi-chan, I’m ok but you, are you ok?” Riho asked with concern while making her way toward her friend.

“Of-of course! I’m perfectly fine!” The older girl stuttered while straightening her posture. She feared her ex-dance partner might find out that she was her very true weakness tonight.

“You don’t really seem so Ayumi...” The ace noticed while bringing her face closer to Ayumi’s one who blushed harder.

“I-I tell you I’m fine!” The Juuky retorted on an irritated tone and looked away.

“If that’s so, I go back to bed. I need to wake up early tomorrow after all...” Riho announced on a fake indifferent tone, not shipping her friend’s excuses.

As the girl was ready to leave the kitchen, she felt a strong grip down her shirt followed by a faint “wait”. The ace decided to comply and so she waited, patiently.

“Wait...please...”

“Ok”

“I...I don’t want you to leave...tomorrow...Sayashi-san...please...don’t...don’t leave me...again...”

The last words were covered up by sorrows. No doubt, Ayumi was crying right now. Riho felt her heart break thinking about her long time dance partner so vulnerable, begging for her to stay. She had never thought the tiny girl cared for her so much...Happy and sad at the same time, the ace was frustrated too to not be able to find the right words. She decided to turn around. What she saw stunned her.

Ayumi kept her head low, her eyes tightly closed and her fists clenched at her sides. Her face was moist with tears which ran freely along her cheeks. Riho had never saw her in such a state of despair, except during that fateful year.

The ace instinctively took her ex-dance partner in her arms and hugged her tightly. Feeling the small frame shaken with violent sobs, she decided to talk on a sooth tone and with a very soft voice to try to calm down the girl.

“Ayumi...if you want me to stay, I stay. It’s as simple as that.”

“Don’t...don’t be so nice to me!” The older girl retorted angrily while sobbing harder.

“Why shouldn’t I be nice with you? You were my precious dance partner Ayumi-chan and you always will...” Riho confessed earnestly.

Ayumi looked up to her loved one. The ace had a look of apology on the face and she didn’t like it.

“Don’t look at me that way! Don’t pity me!” The tiny girl cried of anger.

“I don’t pity you Ayumi! I would never dare to pity you!” Riho retorted harshly. She was clearly offended now.

“Sorry...” The Juuky mumbled faintly.

“Listen Ayumi. I’m sorry to have hurt you in the past. I know it’s been difficult for you and I’m truly sorry about that. I acted selfishly, I know it...” The ace confessed quietly and honestly.

“No, you realized your dream Sayashi-san, I’m proud of you!” Ayumi exclaimed vigorously, fearing she might have upset her flatmate.

“And I hurt you doing so. I’m not proud of it, it’s a big failure for me...” Riho confessed while looking away. She was clearly hurt and sad right now.

“No, it’s just that I’m weak...”

“You’re not weak Ayumi-chan. We all have our ups and downs and you’re a strong person Ayumi-chan, you must believe it!” The Kyuuky looked back at her friend with conviction and hugged her tighter.

“I’d like to be as strong as you say...” The tiny girl confessed bitterly while looking at her feet, tears filling her eyes again.

“I believe in you Ayumi-chan, so, you must believe in yourself! And I won’t go anywhere! I’ll stay here as long as you want me to stay. Hope you won’t regret it!” The ace announced cheerfully with a sweet and charming smile.

Ayumi looked up and found Riho looking at her with tender eyes. The older girl instantly blushed but didn’t look away. Instead, she smiled brightly and stroked the ace’s cheek softly.

“I love you.” She whispered softly.

“Uh? What? What did you just say Ayumi-chan?” Riho asked, not sure of what she thought she just heard.

“Nothing! I go back to bed and you should do the same! It’s been quite a long day after all!” The tiny girl announced cheerfully, like nothing happened, while leaving Riho’s arms and the kitchen.

The ace stood there, stunned. All she could do was frowning and scratching her hairs in disbelief.

  
***

**Morning came quickly. Too quickly…**

 

It was 6 a.m and Ayumi was already awake. As she went down the ladder of her bunk bed and made her way toward the kitchen, she saw a cute baby face on the living room’s couch trying to open one eye, without success. She couldn’t help but smile.

“What...what time is it?” A cavernous voice asked.

“It’s 6 in the morning. I slept well! Usually I wake up at 5!” Ayumi exclaimed cheerfully.

“Ya’re insane...” The low voice sighed and disappeared under the blanket.

“But you can stay in bed Sayashi-san! I know it’s early and you must be tired of your trip back to Japan...” Ayumi answered on a soft and reassuring tone. She was indeed in a very good mood.

“But it’s too bad ‘cause I was more than willing to cook a good and big breakfast for you...” The tiny girl teased mischievously on the same soft tone.

“Fucking dilemma...” Riho growled under her blanket.

Ayumi always found funny and charming how her ace had such a cute and innocent sleeping face and yet behave like a grumpy bear in the morning. Today was no different.

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly saw her favorite ferocious beast leaving the couch, well wrapped in her blanket. The clumsy bear hit her knee against the coffee table, stumbled three times, nearly fell two times but finally sat on one of the bar stool.

“Good morning~!” Ayumi said happily with a bright smile.

“Hum...’morning...” Riho mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

“So, what do you wanna eat?” The tiny girl asked while looking at the taller one fondly.

“What ya have will be fine...” The ace answered after yawning. She was definitely not fully awake yet since she was talking in her kansai dialect, which was pretty rare.

“How about scrambled eggs with french toasts and cheese?” The Juuky suggested with a sweet smile.

Riho didn’t answer but a grin quickly appeared on her face and her sleepy eyes suddenly sparkled. No doubt, the ace was highly interested by her flatmate’s proposal. Ayumi took her change of behavior for a yes and began to cook.

Riho looked dreamily at her the whole time. Ayumi never knew if her friend was ending her night or if she was fantasizing about Fukumura Mizuki, again.

Just thinking about her rival, the Juuky unconsciously frowned. Mizuki was everything she wasn’t: tall, sexy, beautiful, rich and good at singing. And she was a nice girl with a good sense of humor too. Indeed, life could be quite unfair. How was she supposed to compete with such an individual? In fact, she never could…

The tiny girl was still thinking about all of this when she served the breakfast. As she turned down, she saw Riho slumped on the bar table, sleeping. It was time to wake her up and she couldn’t help but fear this moment.

“Sayashi-san? Sayashi-san, it’s time to wake up!” Ayumi said while patting softly her friend’s shoulder.

The sole answer she got was a low growl and a cute sulky face. Highly amused, the older girl slowly and teasingly put the plate beneath Riho’s nose. The tasty smell quickly filled the ace’s nostrils who blinked a few times and put on a cat smile. And then, she finally woke up.

“Good morning again~!” Ayumi exclaimed cheerfully and giggled, finding her loved one indeed too cute.

“Hum...yeah...mornin’...I’m hungry...” The ace mumbled.

“Perfect timing! Good appetite!” The Juuky exclaimed while serving her friend.

“Thank you. ‘Appetite too” Riho mumbled and began to eat. The girl’s mood quickly changed from grumpy to happy.

“Ayumi-chan, your cooking’s really the best!” The ace exclaimed with a bright smile, her crescent moon shape eyes closing simultaneously.

Satisfied, Ayumi looked at her flatmate with a bright smile. This morning, the two girls ate their breakfast in silence, a calm and comfortable atmosphere filling the room. They were both happy and totally relaxed.

Ayumi surprised herself by thinking how they looked like a couple. They didn’t need to talk to each other to enjoy this intimate moment, this simple pleasure. Unfortunately, she was taken out of her reverie by the time on her clock. It was already late and she had to leave soon.

Her job didn’t wait. It never did.

  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews, kudos and your support dear readers! Here is your new chapter, enjoy!

Ayumi brushed her teeth, got dressed, combed her hair briefly and was ready to go to work. Riho wished her a nice day with a soft voice and a bright smile. The tiny girl instantly blushed but smiled back and looked at her with sparkling eyes. She then hurriedly left the apartment, seemingly in a very good mood.  
  
The entrance door closed and the ace was suddenly alone.  
  
Silence quickly filled the room.  
  
Still in pajama and sipping her tea, Riho thought about what she had to do today.  
  
She frowned.  
  
Sure, she had to call her senpai, Tanaka Reina, to tell her that she had finally decided to stay at Ayumi’s home.  
  
“This conversation won’t be difficult...” she thought.  
  
But she had to call her mother too, to tell her where she was. It was the least she could do even if she was not in a hurry to do it. No doubt, this conversation was bound to be harsh.  
  
Sighing deeply, the ace slumped on the table. Looking at the kitchen, she noticed that her flat mate had let a sweater on the bar stool in front of her. Riho reached over and grabbed it. The fabric was soft and comfortable. The girl instinctively took it in her arms and buried her face inside it.  
  
A cat smile quickly grew on her lips.  
  
“Ayumi-chan~, you smell too good~!” The ace exclaimed happily.  
  
Cradled by Ayumi’s light perfume, feeling relaxed and comfortable, Riho slowly fell asleep. Unfortunately, she was soon woken up by her phone’s ringtone.  
  
It was her senpai, Tanaka Reina.  
  
“Mochi-mochi?” Riho mumbled with a sleepy voice.  
  
_“Oi! Sayashi, I’m in the train station! I thin’ I’ll take the 9 am train to be in Tokyo by 11.30. Is it ok?”_ A strong yankee voice asked impatiently.  
  
“Tanaka-san, I’m sorry but I’ve finally found a place to stay! I’m so sorry for the trouble! Please, forgive me!” Riho pleaded on a quite panicked tone, finally realizing what was happening.  
  
_“Ya’ve decided to stay at Sayu’s home?! Geeezzz!!! I don’t know if ya’re really bold or just suicidal...Everything’s ok last night?!”_ Reina exclaimed, totally shocked by the sudden change of plan.  
  
“In fact...I didn’t stay at Michishige-san and Kamei-san’s apartment last night...” The ace confessed quietly.  
  
_“But where did ya sleep?! At a manga kissa?! Gosh, Sayashi I told you to not...”_  
  
“No, I was at Ayumi-chan’s home. I’ve decided to stay here and she’s ok.” Riho answered with a sweet smile.  
  
_“AT ISHIDA’S?!!!”_ The Rokky yelled incredulously on the other end of the line. She was surprised for sure.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
_“Ya’ve finally dropped Fuku-hime to go for Ishida?! Damn Sayashi...ya don’t choose the easy path...”_ The senpai concluded, puzzled.  
  
“Sure, it was quite complicated between me and Ayumi-chan when I left…Do you remember?” The ace was willing to explain her choice. It was the least she can do for her nice senpai, she thought.  
  
_“Of course! How could I forget that...”_  
  
“So, I think it might be a chance for us to settle things down you know...”  
  
_“Hum...it makes sense...”_  
  
“Thank you for always being so patient and comprehensive with me, Tanaka-san.” Riho confessed shyly.  
  
_“That’s normal! Ya’re my kouhai Sayashi and one of my favorites, no less!”_ The yankee girl exclaimed on a soft tone.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
_“Ya’re welcome! And good luck with Ishida! Don’t forget that if anything happens, I’m here! I’ll always be here, kay?”_  
  
“Thank you Tanaka-san, from the bottom of my heart.”  
  
_“I’ll be in Tokyo next week. Let’s have a drink together, kay?”_  
  
“Sure!”  
  
_“See y_ _a_ _Sayashi!”_  
  
“Bye bye Tanaka-san and thanks for everything!”  
  
And with that, Riho hung up.  
  
She was relieved that Reina didn’t blame her for deciding to not live with her. A happy smile was now adorning her lips. The ace felt good and was enjoying the sweet and calm atmosphere of the room. Everything was going as planned, even better than what she thought.  
  
She was unfortunately taken out of her reverie by her phone’s ringtone, again.  
  
_“Riho, where are ya?”_ A familiar voice asked.  
  
“I’m in Tokyo.” The girl answered in the dialect of Hiroshima.  
  
_“I know ya’re in Tokyo, I’m not stupid! Where da ya bunk?”_ The voice asked again, impatiently this time.  
  
“I live at Ayumi-chan’s home…” Riho confessed with a faint voice, feeling a strong grip of authority through the phone.  
  
_“Ya’re stayin’ at the poor one’s home?! Are ya serious?! I’m sure she accepted coz she took pity on ya? What a shame!”_ The voice exclaimed indignantly.  
  
“Sure Ayumi-chan’s a nice girl, so, maybe she felt sorry for me…” The ace said quietly.  
  
_“Well, when she’ll notice how much of a lazy butt you are, no doubt, she’ll kick ya out of her apartment, like Kanon did!”_ The voice concluded coldly.  
  
“Well, if that ever happens, I thin’ I’ll search for another place to stay…” Riho suggested matter-of-factly, well decided to not show that she was still impressed by this very person.  
  
_“Did ya call the agency and meet the staff?”_  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
_“And what’re ya waiting for exactly?!”_ The voice asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
“Nothin’, just wanted to meet my friends as I’m back in Tokyo. I haven’t seen them for a while…” The ace explained on a soft tone to ease the tension. She was well aware of the turn the conversation was taking and she didn’t like it.  
  
_“I know and I don’t care! Fans won’t wait for you till the end of times! Ya’re back in Japan, it’s time to go back to business or ya could say goodbye to your career here!”_ The voice stated firmly on the very same cold tone. Anger was palpable at the other end of the line.  
  
“I know that, I’m not five anymore! I’ve managed my career for quite some time ya know…” Riho retorted, annoyed. She was losing patience now since their conversations were always the same and she was tired of it.  
  
_“That’s precisely the problem! Ya’ve managed your career alone and see how it turned!”_  
  
“It turned great precisely. I speak English now and I can be part of a dance group in America if I want…” The ace stated firmly.  
  
_“Sure but in Japan…”_  
  
“I’ll succeed because I’ll do my best, like I always did. And it was important for me to go back. My friends were waiting for me…fans are waiting for me and…a precious person had waited for me all these years…” The twenty years old girl confessed earnestly.  
  
_“Well, we’ll see how it turns. I’ll call ya back at the end of the week to be sure ya called the office…”_  
  
“As you please, mother…”  
  
_“Bye.”_  
  
The kyuuky hang up and sighed deeply before slumping on the table. She was in a good mood initially, it wasn’t the case anymore. Sure she was happy to live with her ex-dance partner but this phone call made her instantly regret to not have stayed in America. The further she was from her mother, the better it was. After all, this very person had spent her whole life putting pressure on her and holding her down.  
  
The ace had always thought it was normal for her mother to behave that way but, as she went to America and took her life in her own hands, she realized it wasn’t the case and that her mother was in fact a burden.  
When she became a teenager, she quickly grew tired of her authority and their arguments. She felt the necessity to put some distance between them, the need to leave.  
  
So she left for America.  
  
During two years, and for the first time in her life, she felt at peace. She never got tired of this new and refreshing freedom and she felt that she would never be able to go back to her previous lifestyle.  
  
Of course she was happy to be back to her country, to be able to meet her friends, her brother and sister, to finally settle things with Ayumi but she was not so pleased to see her mother, the same person who still saw her as a clumsy and awkward teenager who needed constant support.  
  
She was an adult now and she was not doing so badly.  
  
As all these thoughts were spinning in her head, her phone rang again. It was an email this time, and from her favorite senpai :

  
  
  
_My dear Rihoriho, I’ve learned you’re back in Japan!_  
_What wonderful news! *･ ｡.･)_  
_I do want to see you~! ♪_  
_The sooner, the better of course~! ♪_  
_How about having lunch together today? I know you live at Ishida-chan’s home, I can pick you up if you want! (Good job by the way, you’re worthy of your cutest senpai)_  
_Don’t worry my love, my body is ready~! ；´ｰ´ﾘ_  
  
  


“Michishige-san hasn’t changed…” Riho thought while blushing and chuckling.  
  
Well, she needed some fresh air right now and to have a meal with her eccentric senpai was definitely not a bad idea. She just had to find a proper answer to this embarrassing email…  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Cooking lesson

Riho entered in the restaurant to find her senpai already waiting at the table she reserved. When she saw who was heading toward her, Sayumi instantly stood up and dashed on the girl with a big grin on her face.

 

“Rihoriho~, sweetie, I’m sooo glad to see you back! You can’t imagine how happy I am!” The Rokky exclaimed with her usual high pinch voice while hugging tightly her kouhai.

 

“Mi-Michishige-san! I’m…I’m glad too! And sorry, I’m late!” Riho stuttered while blushing madly. The ace was still shy and impressed when she was with her senpai.

 

“It’s ok, I’m used to it now…” Sayumi reassured while giggling lightly.

 

The two girls stayed like that for some time although it raised some attention in the restaurant. Sayumi hugged Riho tightly and seemed well decided to not let her go. The kouhai had closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in her senpai’s arms, cradled by her light perfume.

 

They were taken out of their reverie by the waiter ready to take their order. They parted and sat face to face, red and embarrassed. An awkward mood hung between them. Sayumi felt it and immediately broke the ice. She didn’t want her precious kouhai to feel unease.

 

“So, you’re back in Tokyo and you live at Ishida’s home, right?” The older girl began casually while sipping her tea.

 

“Yes! I was at Kanon-chan apartment first but it didn’t go well, so, I’m at Ayumi-chan’s now!” The ace answered with a sweet smile.

 

“And how does it go?” Sayumi continued on the same tone.

 

“It goes well! And you’re cute today too Michishige-san!” Riho added on a joyful tone, unaware of what her senpai meant.

 

“Oh my~, thank you sweetheart!” Sayu exclaimed cutely.

 

“But you know, I got a message from Reina on Line and she told me that you were supposed to live with her but you finally refused to stay with Ishida-chan instead. Why did you change your mind? Did something happen?” Sayumi asked frankly with a serious face.

 

“I…I didn’t want to bother Tanaka-san…” Riho confessed shyly.

 

“You never bother any of us. We are your senpai and we’ll always be. It’s our job to take care of you when your parents can’t or refuse to. So, why did you change your mind? Something happened between you and Ishida-chan?” The older girl continued on the same tone, well-decided to know the truth.

 

The ace couldn’t help but gulp. She was now aware of what her senpai meant. She wanted to know what happened yesterday and was willing to do merely anything to get what she wanted. It was useless to resist and Riho knew it better than anybody. She had no choice but to be honest and tell the truth.

 

“Initially, I didn’t want to stay at Ayumi-chan’s apartment but she…she insisted and I couldn’t say no.” Riho confessed with a soft smile.

 

“Ishida-chan sure is cute~…” Sayumi said with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes! Although she got quite a temper…” The ace chuckled.

 

“At least you won’t get bored!” Sayu teased with a playful smile.

 

Riho seemed now embarrassed and dug her face behind her menu. Sayumi found it extremely cute. She was sure her kouhai did so to hide her blushing cheeks. Of course, she wanted to see them and found, as always, the right words to provoke some sort of reaction out of the girl.

 

“Rihoriho~, that’s my treat, you can order everything you want!”

 

The younger girl slowly lifted her head from the menu and looked at her senpai with wide eyes and a shocked face. A huge grin quickly grew on her lips and she bowed to thank her. Sayu exclaimed “cute!” while Riho looked down and blushed again, an embarrassed, yet happy, smile on the face.

 

Sayumi was glad that her favorite kouhai didn’t change although she was now twenty. Sure, she came back from USA with a tan and a whole new self-confidence but the girl was still calm and quite shy. Her hair was still terribly unkempt too and the Rokky had to fight the urge to ruffle it. Riho seemed better with words though and it was not a bad thing!

 

The two girls ate happily and chatted about Californian life and other American things. They left the restaurant at 2 pm. Sayumi walked Riho to Ayumi’s apartment.

 

“What you’re gonna do this afternoon?” The older girl asked casually.

 

“I want to make dinner for Ayumi-chan tonight, to thank her for letting me stay at her home. So, I’ll do some shopping and then cook!” Riho announced with enthusiasm.

 

“Oh…how nice of you Rihoriho~!” Sayu exclaimed, impressed.

 

“No! Not at all…” The ace babbled, blushing and looking at her feet.

 

“I can be of some help if you want!” The Rooky suggested with a playful grin.

 

“Michishige-san, I…I don’t want to bother you!” Riho exclaimed, embarrassed.

 

“I’m free today and I don’t have plans, so, we can go shopping and cook together! You’ll notice how much I’ve improved~!” Sayumi stated with enthusiasm.

 

“O…Ok!” The ace nodded shyly, unable to say no to her clingy and pervasive senpai.

 

After checking what was inside Ayumi’s fridge, Sayu took her kouhai’s arm and took her to the nearest supermarket.

 

Once they had all the ingredients they needed, they went back to Ayumi’s apartment to cook. It was sure bound to be difficult since Riho didn’t improve in cooking at all since she left.

 

***

 

When Ayumi came back from work, she was surprised to hear a familiar voice talking with her flat mate from the kitchen. She slowly took off her shoes and put her bag on the floor, striving to not make the slightest noise.

 

The two persons hadn’t heard she was back.

 

The Juuky cautiously headed toward the kitchen and what she saw stunned her.

 

The girl she was in love with was cooking with the one she had always considered as her big sister. Ayumi felt like she was dreaming and literally froze at the kitchen’s entrance.

 

“No, not like that! You must cut like this. Try it!” Sayumi explained patiently to her kouhai while showing the move.

 

“O…ok!” Riho nodded with determination. She focused to do the cut accordingly to her senpai.

 

“That’s better! Let’s keep going!” Sayu cheered.

 

Ayumi couldn’t help but let out a cute “aww….” When she finally realized that the two persons she loved the most was in her kitchen cooking, maybe, for her?

 

Sayumi and Riho turned back to see the tiny girl in awe.

 

“A…Ayumi-chan, you…you’re already back?! Shit, I’m late!” The ace freaked out.

 

“It’s ok Rihoriho, we can still make it!” Sayu retorted on a determined tone.

 

The older girl began to cut faster the vegetables while her kouhai was still looking at her ex-dance partner with wide eyes and a hand on her mouth. She was sure shocked, and quite panicked too.

 

“Rihoriho, my dear, it’s time to pull triple shifts!” Sayumi ordered on a soft yet firm tone.

 

“Ah! Sure!”

 

The ace suddenly came back to her senses, turned back to her cutting board and began to slice onions faster, too fast indeed…A sudden “ouch!” echoed in the apartment followed by a hand shaken sharply and a finger hastily put in its owner’s mouth.

 

“Oh my God! Sayashi-san!” Ayumi cried out, panicked.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. A dinner for two

Ayumi dashed to Riho’s side. The ace looked at her with a goofy look and her index finger still in the mouth, having no clue of why her flat mate was so scared.   
  
“Your...your finger, get it out of your mouth! I must disinfect the cut and bandage your finger!” The tiny girl shouted, totally panicked.   
  
Sayumi cautiously left her cutting board to go sit on a bar stool, well decided to enjoy the show. Unfortunately, she had no pop corns.   
  
Riho took her finger out of her mouth and looked at the wound. It was still bleeding. She put it under the cold water and began to wait.  
  
“What are you waiting for?! Give me your finger!” Ayumi scowled angrily. No doubt, she was losing patience.  
  
“It’s ok Ayumi-chan, I’ll put a tape on it and it’ll be fine…” The ace answered patiently.  
  
“No it’s not ok! Your cut bleeds profusely!”   
  
“It’s a cut Ayumi-chan, it’s normal it bleeds!” Riho retorted on a slightly irritated tone this time.  
  
“Ah enough! Give me your hand!”  
  
And with that, Ayumi grabbed firmly Riho’s hand, causing a second “ouch” from the ace who instantly understood that it was no use to resist.   
The tiny girl wiped cautiously the wound with a clean towel and then disinfected it. She finally took her first aid kit and bandaged the wounded finger.   
  
And she finally let go of Riho’s hand with a big satisfied smile.  
  
The ace looked at her finger, which was now twice its volume, sadly. Sayumi couldn’t help but giggle at the surreal scene she just witnessed.  
  
“You’re really cute together! A perfect couple!” The older girl exclaimed, still giggling.   
  
“Michishige-san, that’s not what you think! We’re not…” Ayumi babbled, her face totally red.  
  
Riho looked at her flat mate intently. When their eyes finally met, the ace beamed at her, thankful for what she just did, for her kindness, for how much she cared. Ayumi’s blushing got stronger but she smiled back with her bright smile and her sparkling eyes. Her anger seemed far away now.  
  
“Well, I think it’s time to finish cooking! Let’s have something good to eat tonight to get over this terrible wound!” Sayu announced sarcastically while making her way toward her two kouhai.   
  
“I’ll help you finish Michishige-san as Sayashi-san is hurt, she can’t use a knife anymore!” Ayumi stated on a fake annoyed tone.   
  
“It’s nothing, I can…”  
  
“No, you can’t! So, you’ll wait outside the kitchen!” The tiny girl retorted with authority.  
  
Riho understood that it was no use to argue this time, again. She directly went to the bar stools and sat on one of them. She slumped on the table and began to pout.  
  
“Don’t pout Rihoriho~, I’ll give you a kiss to comfort you~!” Sayumi exclaimed cutely while winking to Ayumi who smiled back at her.  
  
The ace slowly dug her face in her arms to hide her red cheeks.   
  
The two cooks laughed whole-heartedly and finished quickly the cooking. It was finally time to start dinner.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna leave…” Sayu announced while taking out her apron and going to the apartment’s entrance.  
  
“Michishige-san, you don’t stay? You helped us cook this dinner!” Ayumi protested cutely.  
  
“I’ll have dinner with Eri tonight. I’m sure she’s waiting for me right now.” The older girl answered with a soft and apologetic smile.  
  
The tiny girl couldn’t hide her disappointment. She lowered her head and looked at her feet, biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists. The Rokky instantly noticed that her kouhai was hurt and took her in her arms in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
“Ishida-chan, I’ll let you have a private dinner with your ace tonight, are you not happy about it?” Sayumi whispered on a soft tone.  
  
“I am, of course, but I…I so wanted to see you too!” Ayumi confessed while hugging back tightly her senpai.  
  
“Don’t worry! Let’s have lunch together this week, kay?”  
  
“S…sure!”  
  
“And I’m sure you have a lot to talk with Rihoriho~! You haven’t seen each other for two years!” Sayu stated with a sweet smile.  
  
The Juuky answered with a cute pout on the face. Sayumi lightly pinched her cheeks and added “it’s gonna be ok!” on a reassuring tone.   
  
And the two girls finally parted. Sayu said goodbye to Ayumi and shouted “Be nice to Ishida-chan please Rihoriho, I count on you!” to her another kouhai.  
  
“I’m always nice…” Riho grumbled, still sulking.  
  
Sayumi giggled and left, leaving Ayumi alone with her sexy ace who was not really in a playful mood this evening.  
  
“Let’s eat, ok?” The tiny girl suggested with a sweet smile.  
  
“Before that, I want to know what Michishige-san told you!” Riho grumbled, still pouting.  
  
“Nothing important.” Ayumi answered casually while going to the kitchen to serve dinner.  
  
“I don’t like whispers.” The ace added coldly.  
  
“Ok, I’m gonna tell you.”  
  
Ayumi asked her flat mate to go near her. When she was in front of her, the tiny girl tilted her head and whispered in her ear “it’s.a.se.cret”, which infuriated the ace.  
  
Riho went back to her bar stool and sat. Knowing she would have nothing through force, she decided to be smart.  
  
“Oh…I thought there was no secret between lovers…” She stated mischievously.   
  
Ayumi instantly blushed, to Riho’s delight. The kyuuky was sure the girl would look at her feet and babble next but nothing like that happened. Instead, she clenched her teeth and looked at her with determination before retorting:   
  
“Oh…and I thought a lover was supposed to eat her girlfriend’s dinner?”  
  
Totally taken aback, Riho couldn’t hide her shock. She then saw food and drinks on the table.   
  
“Good appetite!” Ayumi said with a satisfied grin, ignoring her ex-dance partner wide eyes.  
  
“Goo…good appetite…” The ace finally repeated, jaded.   
  
Clearly losing this game, Riho finally brought herself to eat and did it in silence. She was always amazed how her ex-dance partner, who was usually so shy and clumsy, could have the glib repartee of her senpai when she was with Michishige Sayumi.  
  
The tiny girl was intently staring at her. The ace felt it and strived to not look at her. She was still pouting and didn’t intend to stop.  
  
“Sayashi-san, it was your birthday not long ago! How about having a party with the others members, and maybe our senpai, this week?” Ayumi suggested cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
  
Riho looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Taken aback again, the younger girl didn’t find her words.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s a great idea? Wouldn’t that make you happy?” The Juuky asked innocently with her most beautiful smile on the face.  
  
“Yeah…yes…” The ace stuttered with a faint voice and looked at her suspiciously. Something was definitely odd tonight, she thought.  
  
“Ok, I’m gonna organize that party!” Ayumi announced with enthusiasm while clasping her hands.  
  
The two girls finished their dinner without talking. Ayumi never stopped smiling, she seemed happy. On the contrary, Riho continued to pout and occasionally casted an incredulous glance to her roomie.  
  
  
***  
  
After taking their bath, the girls quickly went to bed, still without really talking to each other.   
  
Ayumi was busy with her blog and Riho with the heap of clothes she spread on the ground when she unpacked. The tiny girl saw that out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t help but enjoy the scene and chuckle.  
  
They finally went to bed.   
  
“Sa…Sayashi-san, are you ok?” The older girl asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.  
  
“Yes. Why do you ask me that Ayumi-chan?” Riho answered, intrigued.  
  
“I mean your finger. Does it hurt?” The tiny girl asked shyly.  
  
“It’s a cut Ayumi-chan, no big deal…” The ace sighed. She found that her ex-dance partner overdid and it annoyed her.  
  
“I’m sorry but I…I can’t help but worry…for you…Sayashi-san…” Ayumi confessed earnestly.   
  
Deeply moved by the girl’s words, Riho softened. Smiling and blushing, she answered on a soothing tone with the low voice that Ayumi loved so much:   
  
“And I’m sorry for being so reckless. I promise I’ll be more careful next time. Sweet dreams Ayumi-chan.”  
  
“Thank you. Good night Sayashi-san.” Ayumi said on a very soft tone before falling asleep, relieved.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Drunk

“We’re finally at home…” Riho sighed while putting on the floor her bag and Ayumi’s one. The tiny girl was still hanging on her neck.  
  
“Sa…Saaayaaashiii-saaan! Thaaank yooou!” Ayumi exclaimed with conviction while staring lovingly at her flat mate.  
  
“It’s ok. I’m relieved we somehow managed to come back without damages…”   
  
“That’s because you’re da best Saaayashi-saaan, ya can do anything!” The Jukky confessed wholeheartedly.   
  
“Stop talking nonsense Ayumi-chan, I think it’s high time you go to bed!” The Kyuuky protested while unwrapping the shorter girl’s arms still resting around her neck.  
  
“Nooooo!!! I’m nooot tired!!! I dooon’t wanna go to bed!” Ayumi whined cutely.   
  
“But it’s late and I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to…”  
  
“Saaayashi-saaan~, I looove yooouuu!!! I wanna stay by your side forever~!!!” The tiny girl interrupted and hugged tightly her ex-dance partner.   
  
“Than…thanks! And are you not thirsty? Don’t…don’t you want some water?” Riho babbled. Although she knew her roomie was drunk, she still couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“Nooooo!!! All I want is yooouuu Saaayashi-saaan~!!!” Ayumi retorted while wrapping back seductively her arms around the ace’s neck.  
  
“You’re drunk Ayumi-chan…” Riho said matter-of-factly.   
  
“Maybe and I don’t care! I love you Sayashi-san…”  
  
Riho instantly knew she was in a tricky situation. Ayumi was now deadly serious and seemed suddenly and weirdly sober. Quite taken aback, the younger girl didn’t know what to answer, and above all, how to get out of this trap.  
  
“Ayumi, let’s stop here or we’ll both regret it…” The ace began on a soothing tone, well decided to put an end to the fun. She was slowly unwrapping Ayumi’s arms of her neck.  
  
“I won’t regret it!” The tiny girl answered with conviction.  
  
“That’s what you think now. Tomorrow it’ll be different.” Riho explained patiently while holding Ayumi’s hands.  
  
“No!” The Juuky growled. Lights of anger flashed quickly in her eyes.  
  
“Of course yes!” The Kyuuky retorted now on an irritated tone.  
  
“I know what I feel! I’m not a child anymore!” Ayumi scowled, totally frustrated.  
  
“Sure but you’re drunk!” The ace stated coldly, losing patience.  
  
“Why…” The older girl’s pleaded suddenly with a faint voice. She was now looking sadly at her feet.  
  
“Why what?” Riho repeated while lifting an eyebrow. She was taken aback again by her flat mate’s sudden change of behavior.   
  
“Why have you never loved me? Why am I not good enough?” Ayumi asked with a quivering voice. She was now silently sobbing.   
  
“Well, it was rather me that you’ve never loved…” The ace corrected bitterly, unable to hide the funny face she was making.   
  
“That’s not true! The Juuky spat at Riho’s face with wide and teary eyes.  
  
“I’ve praised your lips, your eyes, your smile, your face countless times and you always seemed embarrassed, annoyed!” The Kyuuky confessed frustrated, putting emphasis on each word.    
  
“Yes and you spent a lot of time praising Fukumura-san’s body!” Ayumi added on an indignant tone.   
  
“That’s not the matter!” Riho retorted, understanding where the tiny girl was going.  
  
“That’s precisely the matter! I always thought you made fun of me and that the only one you loved was Fukumura-san!”  
  
“I’m always honest and sincere! You’re unfair Ayumi-chan, I asked you to see a movie with me once and you rejected me!” The ace scowled angrily, still hurt by this quarrel of six years.  
  
“I already had an appointment and you never asked me out again!” Ayumi retorted on the same tone.  
  
“Because I was hurt!”  
  
“Oh sure, our ace is so used to always win! Nobody has the right so say no to her!”  
  
“Enough…” Riho uttered sternly while looking coldly at her ex-dance partner.  
  
“And I invited you to go see the Christmas lights with me and you selfishly decided to not start something with me because you were going to study abroad for two years! But I would’ve waited! I’ve waited! I’m old enough to take my own decisions, I don’t need your approval Sayashi-san!”  
  
“enough!”  
  
The tiny girl didn’t have the time to answer anything as she felt Riho’s lips pressed against hers. She was not so surprised since the ace always used that scheme to silence her when she was about to lose an argument. Well, she used her hands before and groped her a few times. As she was always so shy and impressed by the girl, Ayumi’s only answer was to blush and shut up but she decided that tonight would be a different story.   
  
Riho’s kiss was brutal and rough. No doubt, the ace was angry and wanted her at the same time. At first shocked, Ayumi slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth to feel a rushing tongue slid inside it. She decided to kiss Riho back and totally let go. She had no reason to be scared after all, it was everything she had always dreamt of.   
  
Riho, on the contrary, felt she was doing a big mistake but couldn’t refrain herself, as if her whole body was in auto-run. Somehow, it was logical. She had wanted Ayumi for so long and yet she didn’t want to take the girl that way. A strong taste of alcohol filled her mouth as she deepened the kiss. It’s was not pleasant but she decided to deal with it. To reduce their eight differences, the ace grabbed her partner by the waist and lifted her to make her sit on the kitchen table. She was surprised to feel legs wrapping instantly around her waist, the tiny girl tightening her embrace against her body.   
  
Ayumi then wrapped her arms around Riho’s neck and allow her hands to stroke slowly and seductively her hairs. The ace let her hands run now freely on her partner’s body. One hand quickly found her bra and began to stroke the fabric while the other worked on the arch of the back. Ayumi moaned at each touch in Riho’s mouth.   
  
“This is bad, we began to make it…” The ace thought lucidly while her body was still going its way.   
  
Riho’s right hand left Ayumi’s back to go unbutton her pant while the left one worked on unzipping the bra.   
  
“It must stop! I must stop right now!” The ace screamed mentally, unable to stop the mad rush of events.  
  
Riho suddenly opened her eyes wide and pulled out. Taking a deep breath, she hastily backed off with Ayumi still in her arms.   
  
“ENOUGH!” The taller girl shouted firmly.  
  
She continued to back off but her foot trimmed against one of the bar stool and the two girls fell heavily on the floor. Ayumi, on top of Riho, quickly recovered her senses and grabbed the ace by the collar. She began to scream angrily.   
  
“YOU CAN’T STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME THAT WAY!”  
  
Riho, still knocked off, slowly raised her hand and stroked gently the tiny girl’s face.  
  
“We must stop here Ayumi-chan…I want you for sure but not that way…You’re drunk and I’m sober…I…I have no right to take advantage of the situation…It would be such a despicable thing to do…I love you and I respect you too much for that…” The ace explained with a faint voice.  
  
As soon as the last words left Riho’s mouth, Ayumi hugged her tightly, tears of happiness rolling along her cheeks.   
  
“Thank you…” The older girl whispered softly.   
  
The girls stayed like that for a while. Riho didn’t dare to move, fearing to break that peaceful and intimate moment they just created.   
  
Time seemed to have stopped.   
  
Unfortunately, Ayumi suddenly stood up, to the ace much surprise, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
“A…Ayumi-chan?” Riho called incredulously.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this quite late update dear reader but I got stuck in a lot of personal problems lately and I was not in the mood to write. Fortunately it gets better and here is a new chapter! Thank your for your patience and support and merry christmas! :)

**-A few hours earlier in some karaoke room, Tokyo-**  
  
  
Riho couldn’t help but keep on thanking Ayumi for doing such a great job. The older girl responded each time by blushing and repeating “it’s nothing Sayashi-san, you’re welcome!”  
  
In fact, Ayumi organized in no time a perfect birthday party for Riho. She succeeded in gathering the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th generation of Morning Musume and all their closest senpai :  Takahashi Ai, Nigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri and of course Michishige Sayumi.   
  
A big part of the Musume family was there and even some °C-ute members responded to her call: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi and Nakajima Saki. Unfortunately, Chisato was under house arrest watching her little brothers and sisters while Mai was already studying abroad.   
  
Ayumi privatized a room of a yakiniku restaurant and then a karaoke room because the night was just beginning and Riho’s twentieth birthday needed to be celebrated properly.   
  
As always, Erina had set her sights on Risa and was monopolizing her attention. Mizuki, Haruna, Ayumi, Kanon and Riho were peacefully drinking with Ai, Aika, Eri, Sayumi and the three °C-ute members.   
The minors, on the other side of the room, were drinking fruit juices with Reina who still didn’t drink.   
  
“I don’t care about drinking alcohol. Soft drinks are the coolest since they’re the favorite of the coolest senpai ever, Tanasatan!” Masaki exclaimed while hugging tightly and cheerfully Reina.   
  
“Ya’re right Sato, we don’t need alcohol to have the time of our lives, right girls?!”  
  
“Yes!!!” The 12th, 13th, 14th and half of the 10th generation answered in chorus with conviction.   
  
“And I’d like to propose a toast to one of our most talented senpai, the one I admire since the very beginning, my inspiration, Sayashi-san!” Miki said in perfect English while raising her glass.  
  
“I don’t understand a single word ya said but it sounds good! Here’s to Sayashi” Reina raised her glass too with enthusiasm.  
  
“To Sayashi-san!” All the Youngers repeated while raising their glass.   
  
“Thanks for your kind words Nonaka-chan and thank you all!” Riho thanked in English and in Japanese while bending slightly.   
  
“You’re welcome!” The bilingual Juuniky member answered with a smirk.   
  
“And us? What are we waiting for? We are the adults here and we still haven’t toast?” Risa noticed on a fake annoyed tone.   
  
“You’re right Gaki-san! Let’s toast to our so cute, sweet and beautiful and…” Sayumi began cheerfully while raising her glass.  
  
Ai suddenly coughed and gave a hard look to her friend.   
  
“…talented, hard-working and nice Rihoriho~!” The Rokky continued, pretending to not have noticed her senpai’s glance.  
  
“We’ve missed you Riho-chan!” The older Gokky added to Sayumi’s speech.   
  
“It’s good to see you back Sayashi!” Risa said with a smile.   
  
“We love you Riho-chan!” Eri, Aika  and the °C-ute members exclaimed in chorus.   
  
“I love you my sexy Rihoriho~!” Sayu whispered on a seductive tone while winking to her kouhai who instantly blushed.   
  
“CHEERS!!!”  
  
And with that, all the glass of beer, Shochu, Umeshu and Sake collided loudly.    
  
“Thank you! Thank you!” Riho exclaimed with a quivering voice. Without a doubt, the girl was deeply moved by her senpai and friends kindness.   
  
“Ok, now, let’s DRINK!!!” Risa shouted with a big enthusiasm.   
  
“And let’s SING!!!” Maria answered on the same tone.   
  
The younger quickly grabbed the microphones and began a singing contest while the older drank and had lively conversations.   
  
Kaede stood up and made her way toward Ayumi. She reached out for her senpai and invited her to sing. The tiny girl said yes but was extremely surprised when she noticed that Kaede chose _Ai Sae Areba_ from their musical Pharaoh no Haka.   
  
“I’ll play Sariokis and you’ll be Ankensen, is it ok?” Kaede asked innocently.   
  
“Wait Kaedii, I don’t know Fukumura-san’s lines!” Ayumi exclaimed, quite panicked.   
  
“And I don’t know Kudoh-san’s lines either but it will be more interesting and challenging that way, right?” The tall girl answered with a broad and confident smile.   
  
The tiny girl surrendered to her kouhai’s kind and comforting smile and did her best to interpret Mizuki’s character although she lacked singing confidence, as always.    
  
Riho was watching the scene and couldn’t help but frown. Kaede never let go of Ayumi’s hand and was looking at her in a way that displeased her greatly. The ace couldn’t really point out what was annoying her but the feeling was there and it grew at each second of the song. She briefly cast a glance at Sayumi, who was sitting next to her, and she noticed that the older girl was watching at the whole scene with a frown on the face too. Without a doubt, she didn’t seem to enjoy what she was witnessing.    
  
The song finally ended and suddenly _Brainstorming_ intro began. Surprised, Kaede looked at Ayumi with wide eyes, not knowing how to react.   
  
“I want to sing Brainstorming!!! Who want to join me?” Ai shouted with an exaggerated enthusiasm.  
  
“I’m in!” Reina answered cheerfully while making her way toward her friend, a big smile on the face. The yankee girl had always loved to sing with her leader and tonight was no different.   
  
As Ayumi was ready to follow Kaede and leave the stage, she was stopped by Ai.   
  
“Riho-chan, how about a dance battle with Ishida-chan? I’d love to see one!”  
  
Surprised at first, the ace quickly answered to her senpai’s grin with a satisfied and thankful smile. She then came to the stage and stood in front of Ayumi, ready.   
  
Kaede went back to her seat, unable to hide her disappointment. She stayed there, dozing into space, not giving any attention to Sakura and Yokoyan’s bickering by her sides.  
  
Riho and Ayumi were now fully focused on their task. They began rehearsing in order to deliver a perfect performance. They hadn’t had any dance battle for two years and a half after all and they did great. In perfect synchronization, the girls delivered a solid dance battle where they danced with all their might. Riho never stopped looking at partner with her usual soft and benevolent gaze while Ayumi never stopped smiling brightly at her ace. The song finally ended and they reluctantly had to stop. Slightly panting, the duo received a round of applause from their friends. Ready to leave the stage, the intro of _Kimi no Kawari wa Iyshinai_ echoed loudly in the room.   
  
Surprised at first, Riho’s eyes quickly found Sayumi’s ones. The older girl was holding the karaoke remote and was smirking. She winked discreetly at her kouhai. Blushing at first, the Kyuuky quickly came back to her senses and grabbed her partner by the waist, ready to do the choreography. Ayumi rested her hands on the ace’s shoulder as if nothing could be more natural. Ai and Reina began to sing but were suddenly interrupted by a loud and high pinch voice.  
  
“Wait!!! Wait I said!!! There’ll be one more couple on the dance-floor!”  
  
Masaki made her way toward the stage, dragging a reluctant Haruka by the arm. They struck the same pose as Riho and Ayumi.   
  
And the song could now begin.   
  
Of course, all eyes were focused on the dance aces that completed the choreography perfectly, ignoring the act playing beside.  
  
“Take my hands dammit! Why don’t you want to take my hands?!” Masaki shouted indignantly.  
  
“I’ve always found that choreography embarrassing Maachan!” Haruka confessed, on the fence.   
  
“Don’t act like a kid!” Masaki exclaimed, totally pissed off now.  
  
Duu rolled her eyes and continued the choreography the same way, which infuriated her partner and made the whole room laugh.   
  
Fortunately for the poor younger Juuky, the song ended. She quickly left the stage, annoyed, followed by a furious Maachan.   
  
“Oh my…” Riho sighed, keeping Ayumi’s hands inside hers without thinking about it.   
  
The ace suddenly realized what she was doing when the loud claps from their friends changed into “kyaaa!!!”. Riho instantly let go of Ayumi’s hands and looked at her feet, blushing. She never saw how the tiny girl gazed at her with loving and sparkling eyes.  
  
And then,  _Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu_ from musical Triangle played.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Drinking game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this sooo late update! >__<  
> Well, you know how can life be quite rough sometimes...hopefully, next update will come sooner ;)  
> Thanks for your patience and support dear readers ^^

Mizuki was holding the karaoke remote now and looked at Riho and Ayumi the same way Iota would do. The ace lightly coughed to clear her throat and began to sing. Although, she found all of this embarrassing, she had no choice.

 

Riho delivered a perfect interpretation, as good as back in the days. Her voice was low but clear at the same time. Ayumi looked at her with longing and watery eyes the whole time, the same way she did in 2015. Without a doubt, she was still deeply moved by this song and especially by the ace’s interpretation. Unlike in Triangle musical, Riho took Ayumi’s hand at the end of the song and raised it. She gazed at her partner with a soft and genuine smile while the tiny girl answered with a bright grin. The ace then bowed humbly like Kiri would to Ayumi, still mesmerized by her performance. She followed and curtseyed.

 

A silence filled the room but was quickly broken by loud claps. Some girls like Miki, Ai or Sayu even stood up to show how much they enjoyed Riho’s interpretation of Kiri’s theme.

 

Kaede was applauding, like everybody, yet she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Of course, it was Sayashi-san, her so cool senior she had admired since the beginning; the ace of Morning Musume who got the group back to the top with the help of her leader, Michishige Sayumi, and her comrades but still…how was she supposed to compete with such an individual being when Ayumi only seemed to have eyes for her? What was she supposed to do when she was clearly no match for Sayashi Riho? As all these thoughts twirled inside her head, her generation mate, Yokoyama Reina, looked at her with anxious eyes.

 

“Are you ok Kaedii?” The tiny girl asked, worried.

 

“Yes, don’t worry Reina, I’m fine.” Kaede answered and managed to put on a reassuring smile.

“You’re lying to me…yet you know we’re supposed to have no secret for each other…” Yokoyan said sadly.

 

“I know and I’m sorry Reina.” The tall girl confessed quietly.

 

Yokoyan took Kaede’s hand, rested on her lap under the table, and squeezed it gently. The two girls stayed like that for a while.

 

“Ayuuumiii, quiiit flirtiiin’ with Bocchiii and come heeelp me!” A sharp voice suddenly shouted in the room.

 

“Stop calling me that way! And we were not…” Riho exclaimed on an indignant tone, blushing.

 

“Shuuud uuup Bocchi! It’s nooone of yooour business…” Erina retorted like she could.

 

The girl was losing a drinking contest with Risa and was now totally drunk. She had slumped on the table but still didn’t want to give up.

 

“Ayuuumiii, for the honooor of the Suberizuuu, you’ll gonna take my plaaace!”

 

The tiny girl, blushing at the thought that she was maybe flirting with her ex-dance partner, looked at her friend, then at Gaki and then at Riho and let out an incredulously “what?!”

 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea!” Ai chuckled.

 

“It’s definitely a bad idea! Nobody can beat Gaki-san at a drinking contest except maybe Yoshizawa-san but you don’t want to drink with her for sure!” Sayumi added, totally shocked by the turn of the situation.

 

“That’s the poooint! Iiif we joooin forces, weee could beeaat Niigaki-saaan…” Eripon explained the best she could, struggling to collect her thoughts.

 

“Ayumi-chan, that’s not a good idea.” The ace said to her flat mate with concern. She was still holding her hand.

 

The Juuky was now looking at Eripon and at her senpai, unable to take her decision.

 

“Ok Ishida-chan, if you want to defeat Gaki-san you can count on me, I’ll help you~!” Eri suddenly intervened cheerfully with a big smile.

 

“What?!” Sayumi exclaimed, stunned.

 

“God bless you Kamei-san…” Erina muttered before falling asleep on the table and snoring.

 

“Don’t worry Sayu! If I end up being drunk, you could do whatever you want with me. Take it as compensation…” Eri added casually while grabbing the bottle of Sake and pouring a glass.

 

Sayumi opened her mouth to answer but shut it slowly. She then blushed, a smirk quickly growing on her lips.

 

“Ok, I’ll help you Kamei-san!” Ayumi announced while rolling up her sleeves.

 

“I have a very bad feeling about all of this…” Riho confessed with a faint voice. Fear was all in her eyes.

 

“Me too” Ai answered with a sorry face.

 

“I’m delighted! I’m sure it’ll be interesting!” Sayumi exclaimed with enthusiasm while clasping her hands.

 

***

 

**-A few hours later-**

 

The party was coming to its end.

 

Riho was exhausted. She sang _Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai_ and _Kirari to Hikaru_ _Hoshi_ with Sakura, _Silver no Udedokei_ with Reina, danced on _Lalala no Pipipi_ with Masaki and did other things she forgot. Without a doubt, she was the star of the night and was happy that Ayumi organized all of this for her. Now, the party was ending and the hardest part was coming: going home safely.

 

 Safely was an important word since Ayumi was drunk. The tiny girl was taking silly photos right now with Eri who couldn’t stop giggling. The two girls had given up on beating Risa a few minutes ago and were now playing with merely anything coming to their hands. Erina was still snoring on the table and Gaki was sipping her drink like nothing, a satisfied smile on the face.

 

Riho was looking at the scene incredulously. She suddenly felt that coming back home with her roomie in this state was bound to be hazardous.

 

She gulped.

 

Everybody was now collecting their things and slowly leaving, waving goodbye to the poor ace who couldn’t help but show a quite tensed and pale face. Some senpai helped the kouhai who needed a ride. Quickly, only a small group of girls remained.

 

“Oh my…I’m really gonna deserve that compensation…” Sayumi exclaimed while looking at her girlfriend who was totally drunk. She just got a goofy smile and silly laugh as an answer.

 

Risa tried to stand up to follow Ai but quickly sat back, mumbling a faint “not a good idea”. Erina was woken up by a violent pinch from Mizuki.

 

“It hurts!” The KY cried out.

 

“I’m going back home, alone.” The leader of Morning Musume said coldly.

 

“Miiizukiii, don’t leave me alone! I can’t remember where I live, everythin’ is mingled inside my head…I don’t know where my keys…are” Eripon whined while gripping at her girlfriend’s sleeve.

 

“I don’t care! It serves you right for abandoning me and ignoring me all the night! It’s always the same when you are with Niigaki-san and I’m tired of it!” The older girl spat angrily. She seemed obviously disappointed and furious.

 

She then left the room hastily after saying goodbye to Riho, Ayumi and her senpai.

 

“Ai-chan…” Risa tried faintly.

 

“If you need a ride, ask your kouhai.” Ai answered dryly, not enjoying seeing her friend in this state.

 

“Ai-chan…” Risa whined like Erina, without much effect.

 

“Well…It seems I will not have only a drunk turtle to bring back home tonight but a senpai and a KY too…life can be quite hard…” Sayumi thought out loud.

 

“Riho-chan, I can drive you home with Ishida-chan if you want.” Ai suggested on a soft tone to her favorite kouhai.

 

“That’s nice of you Takahashi-san but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for Ayumi-chan to get in your car, she might be sick…” The ace chuckled while scratching her hair cutely.

 

“You might be true but are you really ok going back home by yourself?” Ai asked, worried, her sweet smile fading a bit.

 

“We’ll be fine Takahashi-san, don’t worry. We’ll take our time and do pause if Ayumi-chan needs it.” Riho answered while managing to put on her most reassuring smile.

 

In fact, she was terrified.

 

Handling a drunken person was never an easy task but she felt that it would be more difficult with her ex-dance-partner. 

 

She couldn’t be more right.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
